


Play with the ball, not my heart

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Nipple Licking, OH MY GOD ITS LESBIANS, Richie Tozier Flirts, Vaginal Fingering, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: Hello, I’ve given you more lesbian stozier because they steal my heart and most of my attention. This is a volleyball AU but I decided to like make the different schools in Derry rivals, I don’t play volleyball like professionally but I do have a volleyball season at my school, so I tried hard❤️ You’re most likely gonna get tired of me talking about volleyball during the chapter so I’m sorry🥺-Ryan✨P.S: there’s one point in the book where I got the serving wrong and Ben isn’t actually supposed to serve but pretend it didn’t happen.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Play with the ball, not my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve given you more lesbian stozier because they steal my heart and most of my attention. This is a volleyball AU but I decided to like make the different schools in Derry rivals, I don’t play volleyball like professionally but I do have a volleyball season at my school, so I tried hard❤️ You’re most likely gonna get tired of me talking about volleyball during the chapter so I’m sorry🥺
> 
> -Ryan✨
> 
> P.S: there’s one point in the book where I got the serving wrong and Ben isn’t actually supposed to serve but pretend it didn’t happen.

Stan stepped into the locker room and felt a shove to the shoulder, she was covered in sweat from practice and her heart was beating quickly. Stan stopped at her locker and saw Bill waiting there, “S-Stan, you w-were great d-during practice!” Bill exclaimed, running her fingers through the straight, dark hair.   
  


“Thanks, we’ve got a game tonight against that stupid prep school, I don’t wanna lose to them.” Stan opened her locker, grabbing her gym bag and moving to the showers. “Are you staying after school for the game or are you going home then coming back?”

“I’m probably g-gonna g-go home, my m-mom is bringing g-georgie.”   
  


“I love when she brings her, bev always gets her popcorn.” Stan smiles and steps inside the small shower, locking the door behind her and beginning to take off her clothes. She turns on the hot water and stands under it, feeling it fall over her body. She grabs her shower bag and gets her shampoo, running some of it through her hair and massaging her scalp.   
  


There were two high schools in Derry, Derry prep and your public Derry high, only the richest kids in town went to Derry prep because their parents basically pay in gold blocks. The volleyball team for their school was insanely talented, It’s Stan’s first year playing against them because last season she broke her wrist and was out for the rest of the season but Derry High lost.   
  


When coach announced what team they were playing, a groan shot through the entire female volleyball team. Bill stood in the shower three down and Stan just giggled at the songs the other girl was singing, “Beverly and I are staying here because she wants to support Ben by wearing cool makeup, If only you had a girlfriend that did stuff like that.” Stan was hinting at the girl Bill has the biggest crush on.   
  


Edna, also know as Eddie Kaspbrak.

She’s on the female volleyball team over at Derry Prep because she has a scholarship, a bunch of the there kids do. Bill met Eddie because Georgie is in the sixth grade, meaning he’s in the first year of the middle school classes at Derry Prep. Bill’s mom didn’t want Georgie to go to the regular Derry middle because of all the bullying Bill received, Derry Prep expanded their grade levels three years ago so Georgie could attend and not have any issues. “We’ve m-met like six t-t-times and I don’t even think she remembers my n-name.” Bill groans, turning off her water and grabbing a towel from her bag. “I see her at all of Georgie’s events or when sh-she comes to play o-our school but I have to introduce myself every t-time.”   
  


“Maybe stop introducing yourself and ask for her number, she’s adorable and tiny, just your type.” Stan continues cleaning up, listening to Bill talk from the outside.   
  


“I wish I could go to that st-stupid school, Georgie gets to go and she’s...not the brightest b-b-bird in the nest.”   
  


“Then I’d be all by myself whenever Ben isn’t here.” Stan finishes up, drying off with her towel and grabbing for her clothes, quickly realizing they aren’t there. “Bill, give me my clothes.”   
  


“Nope, you’ll have to f-f-fight me naked for th-them.” Bill jokes, Stan wraps herself in her baby blue towel, a small duck engraved at the bottom with the name “Stacy Elizabeth Uris.” in cursive.   
  


Stan opened the door and looked at Bill annoyed, “give them back asshole, I need them.” Stan holds her towel steady and moves to grab the clothes from Bill, “just at least give me one thing to wear.”   
  


“y-you’ve given me too much p-power.” Bill says flinging Stan’s sports bra to her and smirking, “y-you can have your underwear b-back when you say something nice about m-me.”   
  


“Bill, I really like your hair when it’s straight, now can I have my underwear back?” Stan groans as Bill hands them to her, laughing at them. “You don’t like my underwear?”

“Dude, just w-wear boxers or something, what k-kind of lesbian are you?”   
  


“Just because I eat pussy doesn’t mean I have to wear boxers, being gay doesn’t define my clothing choices.” Stan stepped back into the shower and began putting the clothes on, “Give me my clothes asshole or I’ll kill you in my underwear and make it look like an accident.”   
  


“H-here.” Bill tosses them clothes over to stan and she quickly gets dressed, “A couple of the kids from the other team and I are going out after the game, do you maybe wanna join us?”

”Maybe, depends if we win or not because if we lose I can’t show my face ever again in public.”   
  


✨

Stan pulled her short hair up into a ponytail, looking in the mirror at the black shorts that made her legs look small and skinny. She slid in her tee shirt, “Derry High #34” written across the back, her knee pads were white because she could stand wearing them after they were dirty so she had at least twenty to make sure they were always pristine. 

  
Stanley ran out to the court and smirked at the sound of people cheering her name, she could see her dad wearing his stupid shirt with her face on it. Stan’s mom was eating popcorn and had the school colors painted on her face, She blew them a kiss and went to her starting spot in the back.   
  


Stan looked across the net and her heart stopped, her eyes were caught on the dark brown curls that were currently up in a bun. The beautiful freckles, the dark eyes and even the height she must have on Stan. The unnamed girl looked up at Stan and waved, until looking behind her and seeing Eddie about to serve the ball.   
  


Stan had to get into formation, crouching down a bit and planting her feet on the ground. Eddie hit the ball over the net and Bill slammed it back over with a fist, shaking away the pain in her fingers before giving a thumbs up to the coach. A girl standing right in front with dark brown hair and blue tips, hit it back over, they continued volleying the ball for awhile until Stan got distracted with Richie’s freckles and missed it.   
  


Bill turned to her and rolled her eyes, Stan gave an apologetic glare as the game started back up again. It was their serve this time and Ben was hitting it over the net quickly, The girl that had Stan’s eyes earlier jumped up and slammed is over the net onto the floor in front of Beverly, giving her a cheeky smile. “Fuck.” Beverly mumbles under her breath.   
  


“Watch that pretty mouth.” Richie joked. Stan’s team rotated and Eddie was serving once again, the short girl’s light brown hair bounced as she moved the ball. 

“Mine.” Stan called out, volleying the ball over to Bill in the front. Bill hit it over and the tallest girl on the team, volleyed it back over easily with her height to an advantage. Stan has met her before, through a mutual friend, the girls name is Mike. Beverly swiped it back over to Richie and she gladly jumped and slammed it over, watching it land on the ground as Bill tried to get it.   
  


A tall man from the Derry Prep side cheered loudly, clapping his hands together and looking down at his wife. His hair was dark and curly but his wife had light brown curls, most likely from a perm. “RICHIE, YEAH! THAT’S MY DAUGHTER!” He screamed out as everyone else just cheered normally, “I MADE HER!” The woman pulled her husband back down to his seat and her freckled nose scrunched up, looking at Richie apologetically.   
  


Richie looked back at her parents and gave an annoyed wave, signaling for them to be quieter but quickly cooled her temper with a Korean heart. Stan giggled and Richie looked at her a tad embarrassed but gave her a korean heart too, making Stan blush. Once again Stan’s team rotates a spot over and Eddie is serving, Stan is looking at Greta and signals for her to get it because it’s most likely coming her way. Stan would never say it to her face but now that Greta had rotated to the from the game would go a lot smoother, she’s amazing at spiking it. Greta nodded and prepared for the ball, it quickly came over to her and she jumped high before slamming it down, hitting someone in the face.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Greta said, “I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you.” The apology was fake, Stan knew that but it made her laugh a little on the inside. The girl who Greta hit shook it off and gave her a thumbs up, telling her it’s okay and continuing with the game. It was finally Stan’s teams turn to serve and she was up, she held the ball in her palm and her fist hit the ball so it went over the net.   
  


Stan could hear a faint “good job, sweetie.” from her mom and smiled, the girl who greta injured hit the ball back over and Beverly jumped up to get it, scoring on the other team, finally.   
  


***  
  


Stan was sitting on the bench, holding her water while she watched Richie talking to Eddie while they were both benched and they put someone else in. Eddie had pointed to Stan subtly and Richie looked over, waving her hand and smiling awkwardly. “Tell coach I’m in the bathroom or like come get me if I’m needed.” Richie says before making eye contact with Stan, she mouthed the words bathroom and pointed to the gym door.   
  


Stan nodded and looked to Bill who was too transfixed on Eddie to notice anything, “I’m refilling my water and probably peeing, have fun.” Stan rushed off to the girls bathroom. She stopped as she saw Richie looking in the mirror, fixing her black curls back into the bun after running her fingers through them. “You’re really good...”   
  


“Wouldn’t make the team if I wasn’t good.” Richie said with a chuckle, looking over at the shorter girl and smiling. “Did you think just because we’re a prep school we’d suck and our parents just pay for us to be on the team?” Stan nodded, earning a sigh from Richie. “That’s what I thought, you were here last year when we dominated you guys?”

“I was out for the rest of the season with a broken wrist.”   
  


“I would’ve loved to see those pretty thighs last season on the court, you’re gorgeous.” Richie flattered her, running a hand over her cheek and leaning down to get a closer look. “Those eyes are even better close up, can’t wait to see them rolled back when I dominate you outside the court.”   
  


“W-what?”

“Oh, are you straight, holy shit.” Richie looked at her awkwardly, dark brown eyes staring.   
  


“Of course not, I’m gay, I just didn’t expect you to say that.”   
  


“Well it’s true, a couple of my teammates are going to eat later, you coming?” Richie asked, pressing Stan against the wall and smirking down at her. “It’ll be fun to see you there, you know?” 

“I’ve actually got plans later tonight, my girlfriend and I are gonna watch a movie and stuff.”   
  


“Your girlfriend?” Richie says, her tone flustered. “I wish you would’ve told me, I wouldn’t have used my best moves on that pretty face.”

“Aren’t you and Edna dating?”

“What no, she’s got a girlfriend, mike?” Stan immediately starts to feel bad for Bill, “Tall, pretty curls, amazing eyes, hot tits?”

“Please don’t ever say hot tits again, but yes, I know who you’re talking about.”   
  


“What’s wrong, can’t handle a little nipple talk, later tonight you’ll have to get used to it baby.” Richie says, her voice low and seductive. Stan almost whimpers, biting down on her lip to stop it as Richie moved her hands down to her waist. “I’d love to use my mouth on you but if you’re seriously not interested, I’ll leave.”   
  


“s-stay.”   
  


“That’s my girl.” Richie growls, pressing her lips to Stan’s and smirking against the soft skin. She bit down lightly and moved further over her face, down to her neck and sinking her teeth in. “I won’t mark above your uniform, we wouldn’t want your dad to see them?.” Richie lifted up her shirt and moved her mouth down, flicking her finger under the elastic of Stan’s sports bra. 

“We shouldn’t.” stan looked up, biting down on her lip and trying to focus. 

“At least let me finger you, it’ll be quick and you’re gonna like it.” Richie pleads, giving Stan puppy dog eyes. Stan nods and smiles softly, Richie rushed to slid Stan’s shorts down, moving her hand to rub over the front of her underwear. “These are cute.” Richie said, running two of her fingers over the entrance, feeling a bit of wetness. “Wet already, perfect.”   
  


Stan’s gasped as a Richie slid her hands into the the panties, pulling them down a bit and shoving stan against the wall. Richie held her up against the wall by her waist, The middle finger pressed into Stan’s heat with no resistance, a gasp falling from stan’s lips. “ _ah, mmh-”_

“such pretty noises, go ahead and be a bit louder baby.” richie pressed her face into stan’s neck, the feeling of stan grinding down on her hand. “such a slut for it too, gonna fuck yourself on my fingers?”

Stan squeaked at the words, her pussy clenching down around Richie’s fingers a spurt of wetness coming down on them. “ _m-more, please!”  
  
_

“so desperate for it, want me to fuck you on my fingers, huh?”

_“i n-need it.”  
_

“I know you do, slut.” richie groaned in her ear, pressing the ring finger in and curling them to get that warm clenching feeling from stan again. “It’s like you're sucking me in baby.”   
  


Stan blushed lightly at the feeling of Richie speeding up, her fingers pressing against her walls as she scissored them open. “ _f-fuck, you’re so good, d-daddy-”_ Richie let out a groan at the name, “ _I-I’m sorry, it just slipped I-”_

“don’t worry baby, you can call me daddy all you want.” richie realized that’s maybe degrading stan wasn’t the way to go, she she tried comforting her and praising her. “you’re so pretty for me!”   
  


Stan giggled, they were cut short at the feeling of the feeling of the two fingers curling up into her sweet spot. A moan shot from her throat as her eyes rolled back into her head, “ _r-right there, please right th-there, ah!”  
  
_

“You feel so good around my fingers, I love making you feel good.”   
  


“ _s-so close, f-fuck!”_ Stan moaned out bucking her hips at the feeling, Richie started to slip a third finger in, fucking her hard and curling them. _“I’m gonna cum, ah! hmm, y-you make me cum so hard daddy.”  
  
_

“good girl, such a good girl for me, go ahead and cum.” Richie pressed a kiss to her ear and felt the wetness spilling into her hand as Stan came, her eyes rolling back and her tongue falling out of her mouth. “good job, you did such a good job for me, you came so pretty.”   
  


“now I’m gonna be such a noodle all day.” stan groaned, feeling her waist being let go of as she stumbled onto the ground. richie went to the sink and and washed her hands, Stan watched as she washed the cum off her hands. “so...?”   
  


“so what?”   
  


“do you wanna come to my house later and watch a movie?” stan said, her voice shy and quiet.   
  


“sounds fun but no.”   
  


“w-why not?” stan asked, her mind wandering to the different reasons why, “I get it if this is just a hookup...” 

“I actually wanted to know if you’d wanna come back to my place, my parents aren’t gonna be home, so when I win the game you and I can celebrate with some assistance from my strap.”   
  


Stan visibly gasped and a shock went down her spine at the though of Richie on top of her, melting her brain. “yeah, I c-can get with that.”

“Come on, I’ve got a game to win!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Teams🥺
> 
> I like to think that Stan, Bill, Ben and Beverly are on the team as well as like four other random people. I also think it would be funny if Greta was on their team and her and Stan fought all the time. 
> 
> Then for Derry Prep it would be Richie, Eddie, Mike and then other people because you need at least six people on the team in volleyball (I think?)
> 
> also, everyone’s a girl, even georgie❤️


End file.
